Separation processes are important in many industries. Membrane separation technology has been widely adapted in many separation processes due to its broad range of advantages, including lower energy and chemical consumption, and easier operation and maintenance. These processes include water purification, desalination, air filtration/separation, etc.
Membranes utilized in separation processes may have varying configurations, including support layers and barrier layers. Support layers provide the mechanical strength desirable for separation applications. The barrier layer contributes to the primary separation process and determines the separation efficiency of the membrane.
Membranes used for filtration should have certain desirable properties. For example, a greater volume of material to be filtered, sometimes referred to as throughput, is one desirable property. The ability to remove contaminants, sometimes referred to as selectivity, is another desirable property. Reducing the clogging of the membranes, so that the fouling of the membranes is low and requires less frequent cleaning and/or the use of harsh chemicals or processes for cleaning, is yet another desirable property.
Applications of electrospun nanofibrous membranes for liquid filtration have recently been demonstrated for microfiltration, ultrafiltration and nanofiltration. These membranes can effectively increase the permeability of a membrane formed therefrom, while maintaining high rejection ratios.
Improved membranes and methods for forming membranes, as well as uses thereof, remain desirable.